1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for filling a liquid-discharge-head cartridge with liquid, and a method and an apparatus for manufacturing the liquid-discharge-head cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a method for filling a liquid-discharge-head cartridge with liquid, the entirety of a discharge-port surface of a liquid-discharge head is sealed with a suction cap, which is an elastic member, and then liquid is sucked from all the discharge ports at once. In this filling method, because a large amount of liquid is sucked and a large amount of liquid is deposited on the discharge-port surface of the liquid-discharge head, a step of wiping the discharge-port surface is needed. Furthermore, removal of bubbles in the discharge ports is insufficient in conventional arrangements.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-108383 discloses a discharge recovery device that recovers discharge by suction through a suction tube made of an elastic member. In the discharge recovery method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-108383, the moving speed and suction pressure of the suction tube that is brought into contact with the discharge-port surface are constant.
Because the condition in a discharge port before being filled with liquid is different from that after being filled with liquid, if liquid is sucked at a constant suction pressure and suction rate, a malfunction may occur. That is, liquid filling may become insufficient, which may result in bubbles remaining in the discharge ports, and the amount of liquid suction increases, leading to unnecessary liquid consumption. This phenomenon is particularly evident in liquid-discharge heads having discharge ports of different sizes.
Moreover, in a manufacturing process of liquid-discharge-head cartridges, if the discharge ports are not filled with liquid to the ends thereof in a filling step, an accurate test cannot be performed in the subsequent print test step.